


starring roles

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Party, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sansa is inappropriate, Margaery is hot, and Shae is such an asshole, shut up, Shae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starring roles

It's been a long ten minutes. 

Oxymoronic, perhaps. But not to Sansa, who's spent the last six hundred seconds being pestered by Shae, who  _really_ ought to just leave her alone with the fifth rework of her poetry compilation. So far she's been threatened, bribed and poked in the ribs. 

It takes Shae whining "Sansa.........." in the full spectrum of timbres before Sansa gets up from the sofa and erases the blackboard of its contents with very deliberate movements - if Shae lets out a horrified scream at their grocery list being obliterated, that's a bonus. The chalk screeches across the surface as she writes a three-word sentence and underlines it twice before turning back to Shae and jabbing a finger at it. "I. Hate. Parties!"

"But you'll  _love_ this one, I promise!"

The last time Shae promised anything about a party, Sansa nearly got killed by a section of drywall falling on top of her. She folds her arms and shoots her flatmate a withering glare. _"Really."_

"Yikes, my milk just curdled." Shae rolls her eyes and plops dramatically onto the kitchen table. "It's been organized by  _Loras."_

Sansa makes a face. "Why would I want to attend a party hosted by Loras Tyrell?"

"Because all the girls  _love_ him, even though I keep telling them he's shagging the Baratheon boy in his gigantic mansion.  _All_ the girls are going to be there. Even Daenerys might make one of her rare appearances." The eldest Stark daughter snorts even louder; Dany Targaryen doesn't attend parties, she attends movie premieres. "Oh, come on, it's your best chance of finding a girl; you never go out." Shae raises her eyebrows. 

"My ideal girlfriend doesn't go ga-ga over _Loras Tyrell_ \- "

"Oh, shut it, Sansa, just come along and have some fun for once, instead of moping over your poems." 

Sansa does a lot of things just to stop Shae from bruising her chest with all her prodding. This is one of them.

 

 

The party's a lot milder than she expected it to be, and Sansa grudgingly gives Loras points for it, shuddering at the recollection of the drywall collapsing from the reverb at Jaime Lannister's soiree of drunkards. "No crackheads yet," Sansa comments to Shae, and earns an elbow in the side for it despite it being a compliment.

True to her word, though, the house is swarming with girls, most of whom are bug-eyed for Loras. Even Shae goes a little dreamy at the sight of him prancing into the living room, and Sansa leaves her to it. Eventually she settles down with a glass of champagne on a plush beanbag and resigns herself to writing poetry in her notebook for the rest of the night.

The gorgeous brunette proceeds to gloriously ruin this plan by settling down on the beanbag beside her. "Hi!" 

"Uhhh." Sansa nearly drops her glass, and it takes three seconds for her to become aware that she's staring, mouth agape, at the girl, who just grins. "Not cozying up to Loras?"

Sansa shudders visibly. "Not my type, thanks." She squints at the girl. "You aren't doing that either."

She throws her head back and laughs, and Sansa is mesmerised by the sight. "I'm Margaery Tyrell. His sister."

Sansa's mouth moves before her brain does. "Well, that doesn't say much; the whole campus knows Jaime and Cersei are fucking." 

_Sansa, where in Seven Hells did that come from?!_

The moment she says it Sansa slaps a hand over her mouth so hard she nearly topples off the beanbag. She has officially embarrassed herself in front of the prettiest girl at Loras' stupid party and insinuated the most improper thing she could imagine and -

the girl is laughing? 

"Well, aren't you an interesting one." Margaery takes a sip from her own glass after she manages to stop the stream of laughter bubbling from her lips. "No, I'm not fucking Loras, although he's obviously having too much fun with Renly for his own good." 

_Mental note to self: tell Shae that she totally called it._

"What's your name?" Margaery's asking, a smile on her face.

"Uh, Sansa." 

"Hello, Sansa. It's nice to meet you." 

"Tell me about it," she whispers under her breath. "You're very pretty."

The very rational part of Sansa is staring at herself agog, wondering how she's fucking up a first impression this badly. Margaery takes the sudden blurt very well, though, and Sansa loves the way she laughs. "Thank you." Is it just her imagination, or does the Tyrell girl lean a little closer?

Oh. It isn't her imagination. 

_Mental note to self 2: THANK SHAE._

**Author's Note:**

> podfic available [here](https://soundcloud.com/aceolotl/starring-roles)!


End file.
